catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Firepelt
Firepelt is a handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald-green eyes. History Firepelt is a respected warrior of ThunderClan. He trusts his Clanmates deeply, and would lay down his life to protect them, even though he only has one to lose. Not much is known on Firepelt's history. He is given Stormpaw to mentor. It is revealed that he and Hawkfire dislike each other. This is known because she and Firepelt got in a fierce fight, leaving both cats with deep wounds, and feelings toward each other. It is also shown that Echowave likes him, but Firepelt dosen't notice it. Hawkfire also likes him, making him therefore notice it, and likes her back. Firepelt tries to talk to Hawkfire at the RiverClan Camp , but was caught by her clanmates. Firepelt witnessed Foxheart's murder. He had been killed by Tiger, Cinder, Snowflake, Icedrop, and Frankie. He was grief stricken, even though it was best he died. It seems as if Firepelt is prone to getting injuries, but is not really affected by it. Firepelt's mate, Hawkfire, later gives birth to their only kit, Burnkit. He is later involved in a fight against RiverClan because he wanted Silver Tree. He fights Rubystar, and comments her saying she fights well. Ravenstar and a few other ThunderClan cats had been fighting Blood, a battle-hungry tom. When Blood took Ravenstar's last life, she named Firepelt the leader of ThunderClan instead of Flameshine. He later goes to the Moonpool with Cloudpoppy and Poppyheart, to receive his 9-lives and name. When Icestorm tries to commit suicide, he plunges into the fire and dosen't get hurt. He drags her and Moonsky, who had been with Icestorm out, saving them from burning up. Firestar went with serveral other cats find Jaypelt with clawed eyes, Blood appears. All the cats fight and Firestar jumps down after Blood when he falls off a cliff. Firestar lands in the water and sinks deep down, then swims up with amazing speed. He got out, and Echowave and Poppyheart find out Firestar had gotten 'The Unknown' illness StarClan had told Poppyheart about. When Batstar becomes leader, he is shown to be very sour, and dislikes the she-cat strongly, soon asking to join RiverClan. He, Echowave, and Flameshine go to deep into ThunderClan territory to relax. He finds a small hole, and goes into it to take a nap. Flameshine follows him in, concerned. He told her he was fine, but didn't fully convince her. She left him alone for a while. When he emerged from the hole, he was covered from paw to tail in slugs. With the help of Flameshine and Echowave, he finally got them all off. They think it might be a sign from StarClan, so they go back to camp to ask Flamepaw to help them. She tells them to figure it out for themselves. Cloudpoppy then helps them, but says that she isn't sure what the sign could be. She told them that she would keep an eye out for any other sign. A major out break of blackcough sweeps through the camp, and Firepelt is one of many who catch it. The cases for all the cats are very serious, and deadly. He recovers, losing only one life, chooses to mentor Cloudpaw himself. After Hawkfire's death he waits, and begins to open his mind to other she-cats. He is soon is involved in a fight. He fights and kills a badger and a fox, seeing as the fox killed Echowave, and he hated the badger. He is seen showing a bit of liking towards Icestorm. When the nursery caves in, he is shown rescuing Ashkit, Bluekit, Mistkit and Moonkit. He checks the kits over, going to the medicine den to get Flamepaw and Fawndapple. He and Icestorm work together to rebuild the nursery, and they complete the task. When Hawkfire dies, he stops being mates with her, and is single for quite some time. Mintblaze is shown to like him, but he turns her down multiple times. Firepelt is later shown hunting in the forest, stalking a squirrel. He goes onto the thunderpath not knowing, as it hit by a car which sends him flying through the air, and slamming onto the ground. He smiles weakly and tells Mintblaze he is alright, which is clearly not true. He suffers from a bruised and a broken rib, a broken leg,a bloody nose, and many, many deep wounds. He is taken back to camp on a make shift bed, which was a piece of woods covered in ferns. He shows more affection towards Icestorm. He later runs off into the twolegplace for 3 days. In that time, he fought 9 cats, and all of them now know how good of a fighter he is. Riverfall and Flamepaw later find him, and bring him back home. He is welcomed with friendly purrs and welcomes. Much happens. Over time, things slowly start to change. He becomes more bitter and resentful, and soon becomes a sour burden to his clan. He begins to take interest in both Icestorm and Flameshine. He admits his love to both she-cats, but Flameshine loves Frostwing. Soon after an epic emotional battle between Gorsefang and Icestorm, Gorsefang leaves ThunderClan, taking along their kits, and moves to RiverClan. A bit passes. More and more each day Gorsefang becomes hostile and prickly. He want's nothing but revenge and the death of Icestorm after her and Firepelt become mates. It seems as if by magic, a large viper seems to have slithered into camp. Many ThunderClan warriors battle it, but to no preveil. Firepelt steps up, only to be sliced down by the vipers fangs, and thus incapitated for quite awhile. After a battle persues between RiverClan and ThunderClan, Firepelt's attitude changes a bit. A few days after the battle, 2 twolegs sneak by the camp, and light it on fire, soon attacking the cats. Unsure of what to do, Firepelt hurtles to save Flameshine, who is getting the life choked out of her by the Twoleg Bob. Angering the young boy, he kicks Firepelt into the fire, almost killing him on the spot. Flameshine manages to drag him out for him to say his final good-byes and words. In his short time in the Dark Forest, his fights almost every cat there. After a while, he is allowed into StarClan and gladly goes to the better place. He is involved in many prophecy's and events that happen to the living because of the deceased. His attitude has not improved since he died, and he still has the same personality. Death has not changed him. He comes down to ThunderClan from StarClan with a prophecy; "A great danger lingers within the heart of ThunderClan. Those seemed trusted are but a snake in the grass, waiting to strike. Be cautious...". He gives this prophecy to Birdwing, visits Flameshine, and then leaves. Multiple times he is seen in the ThunderClan forest, roaming and watching the warriors and apprentices. StarClan deicides to send him, Icestorm, and Echowave back to ThunderClan for a year or two. Everyone is suprised to see the three warriors, but welcome them. Later that same day, Firepelt is involved in a battle against RiverClan. He easily defeats the deputy, and comments on how the clans lost much of their battle skill. The next day, he fights an evil cat, Jasper, and kills him. Shiver helped at the very end. He reflects upon the 4 apprentices he had in ThunderClan, and finds it a bit odd that he haden't aged since the day he died, yet Cloudheart is an elder. It is known he dosen't hate battles, but infact enjoys them. He is quite disappointed when Lionstar makes Nightfang deputy. Personality Firepelt is an amazing hunter. He rarely misses a catch! He is also a fierce fighter. His personality is unsure most of the time. He changes like the flow of the wind. Images Real life image Fanart Firepelt.png|Firepelt, by Bracken Firepelt234.png|Custom Firepelt, by Hawkfire Silver falls.jpg|Hunt At Silver Falls, by Echopaw Family Members: Mates: :Icestorm: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Hawkfire (formerly): Deceased, Member of StarClan Sons: :Firefang: Deceased, Member of StarClan, and the Starry Skies :Finchflight: Status Unknown :Burnpelt: Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughter: :Moonfrost: Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Foxheart: Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest Sisters: :Fawndapple: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Featherwind: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Flameheart: Deceased, Member of StarClan Granddaughters: :Foxcloud: Living :Dovefeather: Living Great Grandsons: :Moon: Living :Birch: Living Great Granddaugther: :Rosebud: Living Family Tree Quotes Apprentice table Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Leader Category:Cats with Images Category:Firepelt's Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Dark Forest Cat